The Love Is Still There
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 8 and 9 is up! What if it takes five years for Lucky to find out about his kid not being his, how would it change everything? LL2,3M and Georgie/Spinelli
1. Chapter 1

The Love Is Still There

Disclaimer: I don't own GH

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Yes I know I'm starting yet another story, but I'm going to be ending Always Be There For You. I wanted to get this story started. I know on the story that Elizabeth had a son, but I wanted her to have a daughter. If you are a Liz and Jason fan, you might not want to read this story!!

Chapter 1

He looked at his daughter lying in the hospital, helpless and fighting for her life. "You have to fight, Laura." he said, as he grabbed her hand.

"She's a fighter just like her dad."

Lucky turned around and saw Elizabeth standing in front of him.

"Don't do that, Elizabeth. Don't talk like that." Lucky said, looking at her like she was a stranger to him not his wife.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Don't be mad at you. You lied to me, Elizabeth!" Lucky yelled. "For five years, you lied to me about my own daughter."

"Not in front of Laura." Elizabeth replied, sternly.

Lucky looked at his daughter lying in the hospital bed. "She's in this situation because of her father."

"Jason is only her father by blood but you are her real father. You were the one that was there when she took her first word, when she took her first step, her first day of school. You are going to be there for everything."

Lucky and Elizabeth walked out of the room. "Elizabeth, you lied to me for five years. It's not going to just go back to normal, Elizabeth, it never will. As soon as Laura is better, I'm leaving you."

"I took you back after everything that you did, and this is how you are going to repay me, Lucky by divorcing me after a little rough path."

"It's not just a little thing, Elizabeth. You made me think that little girl in that room is mine. Are you sure that the baby you are carrying is mine or did you sleep with Jason again?"

"You know that's not true."

"I don't know anything anymore, Elizabeth." Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's arm. "Don't do this to me. I love you."

"Let go of my arm. I don't want anything to do with you." Lucky yelled, as he run off.

Elizabeth runs after him. "Please understand why I did what I did. It was for your own good."

Lucky turned around. "What?"

"I thought if I told you the truth that you would have took drugs again. I couldn't let that happen." Lucky shake his head. "Did you marry me for the same reason?"

Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand. "I married for you because I love you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"How am I supposed to believe anything that you have to say anymore? Are you just staying with me because Jason won't have you?"

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I can't deal with this," she said, as she headed back to her daughter's room.

666

Lucky walked into the next room and saw Cameron sitting on the floor. "Hey Buddy." Cameron looked into Lucky's eyes and just started to cry. "Daddy..."

"Shh... Cam. "Lucky said, as he pulled Cameron close to him. Cameron looked up at Lucky. "It's my fault that Laura is hurt."

Lucky shakes his head. "No it's not. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is," Cameron said, as he walked to the window and looked outside. "I wasn't looking after her like I told Grandmother that I would do," Lucky grabbed a hold of Cameron, and walked him over to the bed and sat down and placed him on his lap. "Cam, you are the best big brother that Laura has. You did everything you could do. It is not your fault that she got hurt."

"I'm sorry…" Cameron said, as Lucky held onto him tightly, trying to make his son feel better. Laniey walked into the room. "How's Cam?"

Cameron kept on saying sorry over and over again, and started rocking up and down. "Cam…" Lucky said. "Stay with me."

"Cam, look at me." Lucky said, as he grabbed a hold of Cameron and placed him on the bed. "I'll be back soon, buddy," he said, as he kissed him on the forehead. Lucky turned the light off and closed the door behind him.

"I got him talking for a bit."

"Good," Laniey replied. "It has only been a few days since the incident. He has been through a lot. "Lucky looked at Laniey. " He will be okay right?"

"That is up to Cameron."

"Thanks." Lucky said, as he walked away from Laniey.

Lucky walked into Laura's room, and saw that Elizabeth had fall asleep next to her with her arms around her daughter. Lucky touched Elizabeth's face. "I'll always love you; I just can't be with you."

Lucky grabbed a seat and sat down next to Laura's bedside. He grabbed her hand. "You need to wake up for daddy."

A tear fall down his cheek. "I need to take ice fishing like my dad took me. I need to show you so much. You can't leave us."

Lucky glanced at Elizabeth. "Your mom needs you. You are going to be a big sister."

"How's she doing?" said a voice. Lucky looked up and saw Jason and Sam standing in front of him. "You don't belong here."

"She's my daughter."

"Just go Jason."

"Jason doesn't need to leave, this is his daughter. He deserves to be here."

"Don't you think that Elizabeth has been through enough?" Sam moved towards Lucky. "You are making out that Elizabeth is innocent in this. She is no angel. She lied to you for five years."

"This has nothing to do with that right now. Her daughter is in a coma, do you think she needs to see the person who is the reason she is in this situation."

"Jason didn't shot her."

"No, but he was the reason that the mob boss was after him. Do you know that Cameron won't talk because he blames himself for what happened to his sister?"

"That isn't Jason's fault."

"Then whose fault it is." Lucky yelled with anger in his voice. "Jason was playing with them."

"How was he supposed to know that they were going to come after him?" Sam replied.

"When are you ever going to stop defending Jason's life?" Lucky yelled. "If anything happens to Laura because of Jason. I will make sure that he pays."

"Stop it." Elizabeth yelled. Lucky looked at Elizabeth, he knew exactly what was going to happen; she was going to defend Jason.

"I want you out of here. I don't want you anywhere near my kids, Jason." Elizabeth yelled with this angry look on her face.

"She's my kid."

"She is fighting for her life because of your life. I want you out of here now before I call security."

Patrick walked into the room. "Do you need some help in here, Elizabeth?"

"I want you to get him out of here now. I don't want him to be anywhere near Laura. If he comes in here, call security, I don't want my daughter to suffer any more than she already has. She is in a coma because of you, Jason. I let you spent time with our daughter and this is what happened. Both of my kids are hurting because of you, I don't ever want to see your face again. I will hurt you if she doesn't wake up,"she yelled, as she stood up and walked towards Jason. Lucky grabbed a hold of Elizabeth. "Don't say anything that you will regret."

"I won't regret it."

Sam looked at Elizabeth. "How can you change like this? You slept with Jason and now you hate him." Elizabeth looked at Sam. "I care more about my kids and he hurt them."

"I think it is best that you both leave now!" Lucky said. Jason looked at Elizabeth. "Don't do this."

Patrick looked at Jason and Sam. "Would you like me to show you the way out of here?" Jason and Sam walked out of the room. Patrick followed them out to make sure they left.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky and held onto him tightly. "Thank you, Lucky. " Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "If I could, I would arrest him, but I can't."

"I know," Elizabeth said, as she looked at her daughter lying in the hospital bed. "Lucky, it's my fault." He looked at her. "It's not your fault that this happened."

"Yes it is." Elizabeth replied. "I should have never let him spend time with Laura." Lucky's anger was still there, but right now Elizabeth needed him. "Shh, Elizabeth, how were you supposed to know that she was going to get hurt?"

"He's a mobster, he always get hurt." Elizabeth put her hand on her stomach. "I wish that I never lied to you, Lucky, that we could go back to where we were before everything happened."

"I know," Lucky responded. "But then you wouldn't have this beautiful daughter of yours. She is amazing like her mother and is a fighter like you are."

"How's Cam?"

Lucky sighed. "He still not talking much." Elizabeth sat on the bed, and put her hands on her face. Lucky sat down next to her. "Lainey said that it is normal for what he saw that night. He talked to me for a bit." Elizabeth turned and looked at Lucky. "I'm glad that you are there for Cameron."

Elizabeth put her hand on his face and lean in to kiss him. He stopped her before she could do anything. 'Elizabeth, nothing has changed."

"Lucky, I'm sorry."

Lucky stood up. "I'll always love you, Elizabeth. But we can't be together, the trust is gone." Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "You're here now, doesn't that mean something?"

He looked at Elizabeth. "I'm only here because of Laura. Your daughter needs both of us."

"She's your daughter too." Elizabeth said, grabbing his hand. He pulled his hand away from her. "You know that's not true."

"She will always be your daughter, Lucky." He looked at Elizabeth. "I can't do this. I'll come back when you are not here. I can't be here with you."

"Please, Lucky."

"Just let me go, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at him as tears fell down his cheeks. "You have to understand why I did this." Lucky turned around and looked at her. "From now on, we only talk about the kids. I can't talk about us."

"Are you saying that there is no us anymore?"

Lucky looked into Elizabeth's eyes, and saw sadness and regret. "I don't know anymore. I just found out a few weeks ago that my daughter isn't mine and then her own father gets her shot. I need some time to think things through. Please just let me do that."

She nodded, as she watched the man that she loves walking away and maybe never coming back to her.

She sat down next to Laura's bedside, and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Laura. Please wake up for mommy. Please don't leave me."

666

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth woke up from her nap and saw Patrick standing in front of her.

"Patrick."

"You need to go home. There is nothing you can do for Laura right now." Elizabeth looked at her daughter. "Patrick, do you think she is going to wake up?"

"You know as well as I do, that is something I can't say." Tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "I can't lose her."

"You won't lose her." Robin said, as she walked into the room, and put her arms around Patrick. "I think you should listen to Patrick and go home."

"I can't, Robin. Both of my kids are here, there is nothing else for me beside my kids." Patrick looked at Elizabeth. "You more than welcome to stay with me and Robin."

Robin nodded.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine." I need to see Cameron"

Robin nodded. "I'll stay here with Laura just in case she wakes up." Elizabeth hugged her friend. "Thanks Robin," she said, as she walked out of the room and headed towards Cameron's room.

As she walked towards his room, she heard someone talking; she opened the door quietly and saw Lucky lying next to Cameron in the bed. "That was a long chapter."

"I'm sorry, Cameron. I'm sorry that you had to deal with this."

"It's not your fault," Elizabeth said, as she stood in the doorway. Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"He's your son, Lucky. He will always be your son, just like Laura will always be yours." Lucky leaned and kissed Cameron's forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow and read you the next chapter. I love you."

Lucky stood up and just look at Elizabeth, and sighed, and walked away from her. Elizabeth watched as Lucky walked away from her.

"What have I done?" Elizabeth said, as she touched her stomach. Her whole life was in ruins. Her kids were in trouble and the man that she loves hates her and there is nothing she can do about it.

To be continued.

Author's Note: How Lucky found out and how Laura got hurt will all be explained in upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks earlier,

She knew that he was hiding something from her, but she never thought it was this. She couldn't believe that the love of her life had lied to her for so many years.

She held the paper in her hand, which read that Jason Morgan not Lucky Spencer was the father of Elizabeth's daughter. She couldn't believe this; it had to be a lie.

"Daddy didn't lie to me, did he?" Sam asked, as she walked over to her crib, and looked at her three month old daughter. "What did Daddy lie about?" Sam turned around and saw Spinelli standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I came to see the precious one." She looked at him. "Her name is Erin,"

Sam glanced at Spinelli. "I'm actually glad that you are here. I need you to tell me something."

He nodded.

"Is Laura Spencer, Jason's kid not Lucky's?" she asked. Spinelli looked at her. "So Georgie is asking me to get her pickles and ice cream, who has pickles and ice cream? I would do anything for the little one, but pickles?"

"Spinelli, stay focus, do you know something?"

Erin started to cry. Sam picked her up. "Honey, mommy's here." she said, as she was calming her down. " You have a wonderful daughter, Sam. Don't go and mess it up." Sam placed Erin back in the crib. " Mommy will be back soon," she said, as she and Spinelli walked out of the nursery.

" I have evidence here, I need to know if this is true or if it's someone's idea of a bad joke."

"I can't break a promise to Stone Cold."

"Stop talking like that, Spinelli, you are going to be a father, start acting like one."

"Samantha, I can't tell you anything, if I could I would." She looked at him. "What would Georgie think?"

"Don't bring my fiancé into this"

"Just tell me if this is true, that is all I'm asking you." Sam yelled, as she and Spinelli walked down the stairs. " Stone Cold has been good to me, I can't betray me," Sam moved closer to him. "What would you do if you found out that your child wasn't yours? Don't you think Lucky needs to know this?"

"Fair Samantha, whatever you read is wrong, Laura is Lucky's. Sam throws the paper at him. "DNA, doesn't lie. Think about Laura, how you would feel if you found out that the man you thought was your father wasn't. Don't you think this little girl deserve to know now, instead of later on."

"You know, Samantha, sometimes the truth is better hidden." Spinelli replied with this sadness in his eyes.

"Just tell me." Sam yelled. "

"Sam," Jason replied as he walked into the room. "What did you do now?" Spinelli looked at Jason. "Fair Samantha thinks that the little one of Elizabeth Spencer is yours. "

Jason glanced at Spinelli. " I think Sam and I need to have a talk."

"I'll take the precious one to my house, and Georgie and I will take care of her." Sam nodded. "Thank you." She said, as she walked upstairs and got Erin ready. Spinelli followed her upstairs to the nursery and walked up to her.

"Fair Samantha, let Stone Cold talk. Don't judge him. He loves you." Sam sighed. "He lied to me for five years,"

"He had his reasons, let him explain." Spinelli said, as Sam handed Erin to him. She glanced at Spinelli. "I love Jason, but why did he lie to me for so many years. How would you feel if Georgie lie to you?" she asked.

"He wasn't doing it to hurt you, Sam." Sam kissed Erin on the forehead. "Be good for Spinelli." Spinelli waved goodbye to Sam and left the nursery.

Sam waited until she knew that Spinelli was gone before she came down the stairs. Jason stared at her. "Sam."

"Is it true?" Sam asked, looking at Jason with this upset look on her face. " You have been lying to me for five years."

"It's not what you think."

"So you are telling me that the paper was wrong, and that you aren't Laura's father." Sam yelled.

He looked at her. "Where did you get the paper?"

"It doesn't matter who gave it to me, I need to know the truth."

Jason walked towards her. "Yes I do have a daughter with Elizabeth Spencer!"

Sam walked over to the window. "You lied to me. I have been there for you always, I know so many secrets, and you couldn't be bothered to tell me that you had a kid. Have you been cheating on me with Elizabeth? Are you and her having a perfect family while our daughter and I are waiting for you to come home safely?"

"It's not like that, Sam. I haven't seen my daughter unless I run into Elizabeth."

"You think that makes it better, Jason. I thought you trust me."

Jason looked at Sam. "It was for the best, my job is too dangerous for her. She has a happy life with Lucky and Elizabeth."

"She made you do that. You wouldn't abandon your own child, I know you." Jason sighed. "It's for the best.

"Don't you think she would be happy to know her own father?" Jason looked at Sam. " It was my decision."

She looked at him with this sad look on her face. "I know that you didn't want to do it, she made you."

Jason sighs. "She didn't make me do anything."

"Of course you would defend Elizabeth, you always do. Just think about this, how often do you see your daughter?"

"Elizabeth is doing what is best for her daughter."

"Stop defending that bitch. "

"Sam. Don't talk about Elizabeth like that."

Sam just shakes her head. "You always going to defend her aren't you?" Sam yelled, as she run out of the penthouse. Jason runs after her. "Sam.." She turned around, and looked at her. "No, Jason. Leave me alone."

000

Honey, I'm home," Elizabeth said, as she opened the door. She looked at Lucky sitting on the couch with this upset look on his face. "What's wrong, Lucky?" she asked, as she sat down next to him.

"Is this true?" he yelled, as he throws the paper at her. She looked at it, and was shocked by what she read. Lucky knew Elizabeth well enough that he could tell by the look on her face that she has been lying to him for years.

"Laura's not mine is she?"

Elizabeth stood up. "I didn't want you to find out this way, "she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You never wanted me to find out did you?" he yelled. Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "Please don't let this destroy us. I love you."

"Elizabeth, tell me the truth, you own me that much." he replied with this sadness in his voice. She looked into his eyes, and all she saw was hurt.

"I…."

Lucky walked over to the fireplace, and looked at the picture of the kids. "You are telling me that you lie to me for five years. So what you and Jason are having an affair?"

"It wasn't like that, Lucky. It was one time; it was during the blackout after I found you having sex with Maxie in our bed."

"So you are blaming me now!" Lucky yelled. "You are saying that it is my fault that you cheated on me."

Elizabeth walked over to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.. "I needed a friend."

"So Jason was the one person that you could think of. You couldn't go and see Emily or Gram.. You have have so many friends, but the only friend that you could find of was Jason. You always wanted him; you finally got your chance."

Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't go there to have sex, Lucky. It just happened."

"Then why did you lie to me if it was just one night? If it didn't mean anything to you, why did you lie to me for so many years."

She glanced at him. "If you found out that Laura wasn't yours, I was scared that you would go back on drugs, I couldn't have that. I didn't want to be the reason."

"It is always about you, isn't it, Elizabeth? I bet Jason knew that he was Laura's father for the last five years; I bet you didn't keep it a secret from him, wouldn't keep anything from Jason Morgan."

"First of all I did, Lucky, but after the hostage crisis, I told him. I thought I was going to die. I needed him to know."

"But you didn't needed me to know,. "I can't be here," he said, as he shakes his head. This is not the same Elizabeth that I fell in love with. I don't know who you are anymore," he said, as he run out of the house.

0000

Later that evening,

"Lucky!" Elizabeth said, as she opened the door. "I knew that you would come back." Elizabeth was surprised when she saw Jason standing in front of her.

"Get out of here!"

He looked at her. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked with this shocked on his face. "My marriage is over because Lucky found out about Laura being your daughter. You promise me that you wouldn't say anything. Why now?" she yelled.

"He didn't say anything."

Elizabeth turned around and saw Sam standing in her doorway. "You know too, don't you?" Jason glanced at Elizabeth. "I didn't tell Lucky anything, Sam didn't either."

Sam walked up to Elizabeth. "Don't you think it is time that everybody knows? Jason isn't a danger to anybody. He deserves to know Laura." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Not now,"

Jason looked at Sam. "I need to talk to Elizabeth alone."

Sam shakes her head. "You always think about her before your own family. Just in case you care Erin and I will be staying at my mom until I can decide what to do next. "

"Sam."

"No, Jason. I'm moving out the penthouse," she said, sternly.

"Sam, don't hurt Jason by keeping Erin away from her father." Elizabeth replied.

Sam moved towards Elizabeth. "You hypocrite. You kept Laura away from Jason for five years and now you are telling me to not do the same. Don't worry I'm nothing like you." Sam yelled, as she run out of the house.

Jason glanced at Elizabeth. "I don't know how Lucky found out, probably the same way that Sam did, but now that the truth is out, we need to talk about some things."

She glanced at him. "What do you want Jason?"

"I want to see my daughter; I want to be able to get to know her. Elizabeth sat down on the couch. "Jason, I…"

He sat down next to her. "I'm not trying to take her away from you, Elizabeth. I just want to get to know her. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "I never want to keep you away from her, but we both agree.

Jason nodded. "But now there is no danger. I'm not in the mob. For the last three months, I have been out of the mob. There is no danger."

" I don't know, Jason." Elizabeth replied. "She is too young to understand that Lucky isn't her father."

" I just wanted to spend time with her."

Elizabeth nodded, with a slight smile. "You can spend time with her, but you can't tell her she's your daughter, not right now." Elizabeth touched his hand. "I always wanted you to be part of her life, I never want to you be a part of her, you're her father. She deserves to know you. You can see her for a few hours tomorrow."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Jason said, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't waste any time did you, Elizabeth?" Lucky yelled, as he walked into the house. Elizabeth got off the couch. "It's not what you think, Lucky. Jason and I are just friends."

"Friends?" Lucky laughed. "I just found out that you had a kid together. You aren't just friends." Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand. "It was one night that is all it was. I love you, Lucky."

Lucky run up the stairs and Elizabeth followed him into the bedroom. "Lucky, don't do this. Let us sort this out. "He turned around and looked at her. " I can't even stand to look at you."

"Please, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed his arm. "We can get over this. Laura and Cameron need you." Lucky throw his stuff into a suitcase. "Don't use the kids to make me stay." Tears were running down her cheeks. "I did it to protect you, Lucky."

"No, Liz, you did because you didn't want me to know, you didn't do any of this to protect me. You did because you couldn't have the one person that you wanted, well he is downstairs, so why don't you go and be with the one that you want."

"I love you, Lucky. " she said, as she grabbed his hands. "It was just one night. "I can't regret it because I have a beautiful daughter,"

Lucky glanced at his wife. "Do you have feelings for Jason still?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Those feelings are gone, Lucky."

"But you did have them."

Elizabeth nodded. "I did, Lucky. But my heart is with you, don't do this," Elizabeth yelled, as Lucky walked out of the bedroom. As Lucky was running down the stairs, he saw Laura in Jason's arms.

"Daddy," Laura said, as she runs towards Lucky. Lucky looked at Laura. This little girl would always be his daughter no matter what. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, honey. I just have something in my eye." Laura smiled. "Uncle Nik says that the time too." Elizabeth walked over to them. "Laura, Daddy is going to be going on a trip for a while."

"Like Grandpa."

"Hopefully not like Grandpa Luke." Elizabeth said, as she stared at Lucky. Lucky handed Laura to Elizabeth. "Take care of her for me." he said, as he left.

She stared at Jason. "I didn't want to end up like this." she said, as Jason hugged her. "None of this is your fault." Elizabeth turned around and stared at Jason. "You got to be kidding me. I lie to my husband for five years. I slept with you. All of this is my fault."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not that night, but everything I did after that, I do." Elizabeth said, as she stared at Jason. "I'll call you about seeing Laura." He nodded, as he left the house, leaving Elizabeth to decide what she was going to do next.

0000

Present Day,

It has been three days and Laura still hasn't woken up. Elizabeth was trying to stay positive, but every day was getting harder and harder. "Elizabeth." She turned around and saw Patrick. "I need to check her out."

Elizabeth nodded. "She moved her hand today."

Patrick glanced at her. "Did she really Elizabeth or is that what you want to think?" Elizabeth sighed, as she looked at her little girl. "I don't know..."

Elizabeth stood outside as Patrick checked out Laura. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lucky, and just placed her head on his chest. He grabbed a hold of her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth. She's going to be fine."

"Elizabeth."

She turned around and saw Audrey standing in front of her. "How's Laura doing?" Lucky let go of Elizabeth's grip and left them alone. "She's still not awake, I'm scared," Audrey put her arms around Elizabeth. "Your daughter is a fighter just like her parents." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "My daughter is hurt because of me. I shouldn't have let Jason see her. I should have known that something like this would have happened."

Audrey glanced at her granddaughter. "It's not going to do you any good putting the guilt on yourself."

"What else can I do?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth,"

She turned around and saw Jason standing in front of her. "Get out of here!" Audrey glanced at Jason. "Laura is still in a coma, you don't need to be here."

"Actually I do, that is my daughter in there. You kept her away from me too long," he said, looking directing at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him with this shocked look on her face. "You were the one that agree with me that your life was too dangerous."

"I was wrong."

"Jason Morgan the one that always is right has decided that he was wrong. That little girl in there is fighting for her life because of you. I was right when I said that your life was too dangerous."

"You only said that because you couldn't have me."

Audrey glanced at the both of them. "Take this somewhere else. This is not the place to do it." Elizabeth nodded. "Grandmother, can you sit with Laura for a while." She nodded, as Audrey walked into the room.

"We need to talk about this, Jason. We need to talk about everything." Elizabeth yelled. "Let's go to the rooftop."

0000

Back to a few weeks earlier,

"So Lucky didn't have phoned you?" Elizabeth asked Nikolas. "Thanks," she said, as she hanged up the phone. She phoned everywhere to find Lucky. She gave him a few days to sort out things. It was like he had just disappeared

There was a knock at the door. "Lucky."

She opened it and it was Jason standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said that I could spend the day with Laura."

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right." she said, as she looked at him with this sad look on her face. "Have you found out who send the letter?"

Jason shakes his head. "I'm just glad that the truth is finally out." Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah me too. I'll go and get Laura ready." Jason nodded, as he sat down on the couch.

A while later, Elizabeth came down the stairs with Laura. "Laura, you remember Uncle Jason."

Laura nodded. "Are we going to go and see the little baby?" Jason nodded. "That we are."

"I'll bring her back for dinner."

_  
_Elizabeth nodded, as she hugged her daughter. "You listen to everything that Jason says, okay?" she replied. Jason glanced at her with this smile on his face. "Thank you for letting me do this." he said, as he grabbed Laura's hand and walked out of the house.

0000

"Mommy..." Cameron said, as he came down the stairs. "Where's Daddy?"

"Don't you remember me telling that Daddy is gone away for awhile?" Elizabeth said.

Cameron sat down on the couch. "I miss Daddy."

"I miss him too, Cam." Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around her son. Cameron glanced at Elizabeth. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. Elizabeth shakes her head. "Cameron, you did nothing wrong. Your daddy loves you; this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why isn't Daddy here?" he asked. Suddenly the phone ring. "Hello?" Elizabeth said, as she picked up the phone. "Lucky,"

"Daddy… Daddy. I want to talk to Daddy." Cameron said, as he was jumping up and down on the couch. Elizabeth handed the phone to Cameron. "Hi Daddy…. I miss you."

"Laura misses you; she is out with Uncle Jason. When are you coming home, Daddy?"

"I love you too, Daddy."

Cameron handed the phone back to Elizabeth. "Lucky... Where are you?" she asked. Lucky sighed. "I can't tell you, Elizabeth. I just wanted to phone and see how Cameron and Laura are doing. I see that Laura is already out with her real dad. "

"Laura needs you, Lucky."

"I'll call back in a few days." Lucky said, as he hung up the phone. All Elizabeth could hear was a silence. "I love you, Lucky. I miss you." she said, as she hung up the phone. Elizabeth glanced at Cameron. She couldn't stay here, she needed to get away.

"How about we go and see Spencer?"

Cameron nodded. "Do we have to go to the scary mansion?" Elizabeth laughed. "It's not scary, Cameron." Cameron laughed. "Daddy told me that."

Elizabeth grinned at her son. "That's your daddy for you," she said, as they headed out of the house. She put Cameron in the car when suddenly she felt a kick, she touched her stomach. " Hey, baby."

"Can I speak to baby?" Cameron asked, eagerly. Elizabeth nodded. " Hi, baby. I'm your big brother. I'm going to teach you so many things. Daddy is the best. He will teach you how to play baseball unless you like Laura and you are a girl, she doesn't like it."

"She's too young, Cameron, that's why."

"The baby doesn't know that, mom. Will Daddy be home before the baby comes?" Elizabeth sighed. I hope so.

"Of course. Daddy is just gone for a bit." Elizabeth then got into the front seat and started to cry. She needed to fix this. She wasn't going to let this destroy her family.

To be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Is Still There

Chapter 3

The stuff in Italic is from the past

_Elizabeth_ _watched as Cameron was playing with Spencer. Emily walked up to Elizabeth. "How are you doing?" she asked. Elizabeth_ _sighed. "I lost the love of my life because I didn't tell him the truth."_

"_You did to protect him. He will realize that." She and Emily walked outside. "Emily, you didn't see how mad Lucky was. He left town."_

"_I know, Elizabeth. He will return, he just had a lot to deal with." Elizabeth_ _glanced at Emily. "How can you still talk to me after not only hurting your best friend, but your brother too?" Emily placed a hand on Elizabeth_'_s shoulder. "I know you did because it was what you needed to do for your kid's sakes."_

_Elizabeth_ _sighed, as she touched her stomach. " Jason's a wonderful father, but there is just so much danger in his life, it was just best for everybody that nobody knows that he's her father. " Emily nodded._

"_I know what you are thinking, after Jason left the mob for Sam and their daughter, why didn't I tell Lucky then?"_

"_I'll tell you why. Because Lucky is Laura's father no matter what. We were so happy, Emily. For the first time in a long time, we were happy. We were expecting again. I didn't want Lucky to know. I'm sorry for what I did to Jason, I regret everything that I did, I wish I just told Lucky right from the beginning. What am I suppose to do now, Emily?"_

_Emily sighed. "I can't answer that." Elizabeth_ _smiled. "I know. Emily and Elizabeth walked back into the living room, where Nikolas was with the kids._

"_You will know what to do."_

"_I need you to tell Lucky that I'm sorry about everything. Tell him that I want us to sort it out. That we all need him."_

"_How do you know?"_

_Elizabeth_ _laughed. "I know you are talking to Lucky. I know that he needs his space. Tell hi m that I love him and only him." Emily glanced at Elizabeth. "Are you sure about that?" Elizabeth_ _sighed. "I did love Jason once, I always have a part in my heart for him, he gave me Laura. We will always be connected that way, but Lucky and I are connected in a totally different way."_

_Nikolas walked up to Elizabeth. "You lied to him for five years. How is he supposed to get over that?" Emily touched Nikola's shoulder. "This isn't the time to do this."_

"_I'm not going to be as forgiving as you, Emily. Elizabeth_ _lied to my brother for five years. There is no way that my brother should ever get back together with you again. Is this baby you are carrying even his?"_

_Elizabeth_ _walked over to Cameron. "It's time to go home."_

"_Liz, don't go. Nikolas didn't mean what he said, he is just upset. Nikolas shakes his head. " Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but you have so many oppuritines to tell the truth, why didn't you?"_

" _I_ _did it all for my kids." _

" _I'll_ _talk to you later, Emily," Elizabeth_ _said, as she left._

_22222_

Jason and Elizabeth went up to the rooftop. Elizabeth was still shocked at what Jason said to her. She turned around and faced him. "My daughter is fighting for her life and you think I'm angry because I can't have you."

"She's our daughter, remember that." Jason yelled. Elizabeth sighed, as she looked at the sky. " I thought that you could keep Laura safe, but you didn't." Jason walked up to her. " I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"You're sorry, that is all that you have to say. My daughter is in a coma, and my other kid isn't talking, and you all you are saying is that you are sorry. Well I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever trusted you with my kid."

"She's ours, Liz."

Elizabeth sighed, as she looked at Jason. "I never thought that I could hate you Jason Morgan. I always knew what you did, but I didn't care, I wanted you, Jason, since the day that you rescued me in that bar, I wanted you, you were what every women wanted, a bad boy. But I learnt the hard way when happens when you are involved with someone like you."

"It was one night, Liz that is all it was." Elizabeth nodded. "One night that destroyed my marriage."

"No, Elizabeth, you did that yourself," said a voice. Elizabeth turned around and saw Sam standing in the doorway.

"If you didn't sleep with Ric none of this would have happened." Jason glanced at Elizabeth with this mad look on his face. "Don't try and make this all about Sam. You're the one that has been lying for years."

"No, Jason that was the both of us who decided that. You said that you thought it was a good idea too. "

"At the time, Liz. I never wanted to be away from my daughter, I always wanted to be a part of her life." Elizabeth walked away from Jason. "I always wanted you to be a part of her life, but after what happened to her, I can't let that happen."

"Everybody already knows that she's my daughter, you can't lie about this anymore." Elizabeth turned around. "Then I will sue you for custody."

Sam yelled. "You really think that is a good idea." Elizabeth nodded. "Who do you think they are going to choose me or Jason, a known criminal?" Jason looked at Elizabeth. "We need to talk about this, alone. I know you don't want to do this. I know you don't want Laura to have to go through a custody battle."

"That is if our daughter ever wakes up from her coma?"

"I can't deal with this right now, as soon as Laura is awake, I will be suing you for custody." Elizabeth said, as she walked out of the door.

888_  
Lucky was sitting in his hotel room, with a bottle of pills on the table. He hadn't taken any of them yet, but he was so tempted to take them to make all the pain go away. _

_There was a knock at the door. "Lucky..." Lucky opened the door, "Emily. What are you doing here?"_

"_I thought you would need a friend right now."_

"_How did you know that this is where I was staying?" Emily smiled slightly. "I had Spinelli traced your call. Since I'm Stone Cold's sister he would do anything for me." Lucky sighed. "Thanks for coming, but I really need to be on my own right now." Emily eyed the pill. "So you can ease the pain with a bunch of pills. I can't let you do that, Lucky." _

"_I haven't taken one pill, Emily. I've been tempted though." Lucky sat down on the bed. " She lied to me for five years, how could she do that?"_

"_She had her reasons, Lucky. She still loves you, you need to go home and sort things out." Lucky shakes his head. "I'll be there for Laura, Cameron and the kid on the way, but I'm through with Elizabeth. She can have Jason."_

"_She doesn't want Jason, she wants you," He laughed. "That's why they lied to me for five years." Emily sat next to him. "She lied to you to protect her kids."_

"_I have heard that over and over again, Emily."_

"_It's the truth, Lucky. I have seen Elizabeth_ _since you left, she is upset. She told me to tell you that she still love you, Lucky. She wants to work this out."_

"_Emily, I wish we could work this out, but I know we can't." Emily looked into Lucky's eyes. "I can see that you still love her, just go home and work it out."_

"_It's not that easy, Emily. You always were the one that always thought that all you have to do is talk and everything would be fine, but it's not. I need to get away from Port Charles for a while. Just promise me that you will take care of Elizabeth and the kids."_

"_Don't do this, Lucky. Don't run away."_

"_Spencers are tougher than that." Emily replied. He turned around. "Sometime it is best to leave."_

_He walked over to his bag and grabbed the bag on the bed. Emily walked over to the table. " I'll take these for you." She said, as she grabbed the pills. She then hugged Lucky. " Just remember Port Charles is your home."_

_He nodded. "I'll give you a call as soon as I know where I am going to be." Emily nodded, as she hugged him again. "You are my best friend; I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too," Lucky said, as he walked out of the hotel room. Emily stood as she watched her best friend drive away. She knew that he was making a mistake, but there was nothing she could._

_6666_

Later that evening,

Lucky was walking towards Laura's hospital room, and that is when he saw that she was gone. He walked to the nursing station. "Where is Dr. Drake or Dr. Scorpio?"

"We are right here, "they both said, as Lucky turned around. " Where's my daughter?"

"Laura is in her hospital room." Robin replied. Lucky shakes his head. "Her bed is empty."

"That can't be right." he yelled. "Where is my daughter?" Lucky yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Patrick. "Don't hide anything from me."

"Lucky, let go of Patrick." Robin said, softly. He turned to Robin. "Laura didn't just go walking off, did she?" he yelled.

"I have her," said a voice. Lucky turned around and looked at Jason. "What the hell are you talking about? Why did you move my daughter?"

"You mean my daughter? I took her somewhere safe." Lucky turned to Patrick and Robin. "Did you know about this?"

They shake their heads. Lucky walked up to Jason. "You can't just do that."

"She is in danger of my enemies; I needed to take her somewhere safe." Lucky grabbed a hold of Jason and pushed him against the wall. "She's hurt because of you. You can't just take her. He then suddenly stopped for a moment. "Elizabeth said that you could do this, didn't you?"

"I didn't do no such thing," Elizabeth said, as she walked towards them. Jason turned around. "I had to protect my daughter."

"From your enemies?" Jason nodded. Elizabeth grabbed a hold of him. "She's my daughter, you can't just do this, where is she?" Elizabeth yelled, as she felt a pain in her stomach.

"I can't tell you." Elizabeth yelled. "You have no right to her, Jason. I will have you arrested for kidnapping,"

Lucky put his hand on her shoulder. "We will find her, Elizabeth." She turned to Lucky. "I'll find her myself," she said, as she walked out of the hospital.

3333

It didn't take him long to find her, she was in her car. He knocked on the door, she didn't answer him. He opened the door; he saw that she was asleep. "Wake up, Elizabeth." She slowly started to wake up. "L...u... It hurts." He grabbed a hold of her and run as fast as he could.

"Patrick…. "Lucky yelled. " I found Elizabeth collapsed in her car, she is complaining that it hurts." Patrick nodded, as he grabbed a gurney, and wheeled her into the room.

Lucky was pacing up and down the room. "Patrick will be out in minute,' Robin said. " I'm sure Elizabeth is fine and the baby."

Patrick then walked out of the room, with a somber look on his face. "No," Lucky yelled. He looked at Lucky. "Your baby and your wife are in distress. She needs to give birth now. What do you want us to do?"

To be continued!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Is Still There

Chapter 4

Lucky just stood there frozen. Elizabeth and his baby were in trouble. It was his fault, he should have made sure that Elizabeth stay calm doing this all. "The due date isn't yet, can the baby survive?" Lucky asked.

"We don't know the answer to that, Lucky. "Robin said. If you want us to save Elizabeth and your baby, she needs to have C section now!"

"Do whatever you need to save them." Lucky said, as he sat on the couch. He put his hand on his face. So many emotions were going through this head. Anger, sadness, regret. Emily, who had arrived at the hospital. She walked towards Lucky. "What's wrong? Is Laura worse?" she asked.

He looked up. "It's not about Laura. Elizabeth is in surgery for a c- section, and it all because of your brother." Emily looked at Lucky with this shocked look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Your brother took Laura away without Elizabeth's consent. We don't know where Laura is. Elizabeth collapsed because of it. "

"I'm sure that Jason did it because he thought it was the right thing to do." Lucky stood up. " I don't want to hear how great your brother is."

"I'm just saying that…" but Lucky stopped her before she said anymore. " My daughter is in a coma because of him and now my wife and my unborn baby could die so don't tell me that what Jason did was right because it wasn't." Lucky said, as he walked away from Emily.

9999

Lucky sat in the waiting area, waiting for word on Elizabeth. He then flashed back to the night that Laura was hurt.

Lucky didn't know why he returned back to Port Charles, he just couldn't stay away. This was his home, Cameron and Laura were his no matter, he was going to be there for them.

"_Officer Spencer," said a voice. He turned around and saw Cooper standing in front of him. " I didn't know you were back in town."_

"I just got back in town. I don't know if I'm staying or not." Cooper nodded." The business will still be there when you decide to come back. Cooper then got a call on his cell phone. " Calm down, Maxie. Just tell me what happened. I'm on my way," Cooper said. Lucky looked at him. "What happened?" Cooper stared at him. "It's nothing, just go home."

Lucky looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

His partner took a deep breath. "Jason Morgan was shot at tonight, instead of him getting shot, it was an innocent bystander."

Lucky nodded. "I don't get why you are so upset about telling me that."

"It was your daughter, Lucky. Your daughter was shot."

Lucky just frozen. " No.. It can't be true. It can't be. Laura is safely at home with her mom." Lucky said. " Take me there now!"

When they approached the park, Maxie run up to Cooper. I was walking in the park, and I heard a loud noise. I went to see what it was, and that is when I saw Jason lying on the ground with Laura in his arms. Lucky didn't even hear the rest that Maxie said, all he cared about was Laura. He run to Laura, who was bleeding. Jason was holding her. "Get away from my daughter now." Jason looked at Lucky. " She's…"

"No…" Elizabeth _screamed with this horror in her voice "Elizabeth, the ambulance is on the way." Jason responded._

"What happened? Where's Cameron?" Jason let go of Laura and stood up. "It happened so fast, they were after me, Elizabeth. Your grandma was with Cameron, so I was playing with Laura. Elizabeth _was starting to hit Jason. "Are you telling me that my daughter has been shot?" she asked._

He nodded. "I was playing with her when I heard a shot; they had shot her before I even knew it."

"Cameron saw it all, didn't he?" Lucky yelled. He nodded. "Find Cameron," Elizabeth _pleaded. It didn't take Lucky too long before he found Cameron by the bushes. "Hey buddy." He wouldn't say anything to Lucky, he was silent._

"Lucky," said a voice. Lucky looked up and saw Robin staring at him. "How are they doing?" he asked, with this concerned look on his face. " She looked at Lucky, and knew that even though he and Elizabeth were having problems, she knew by the way that he was looking, he was still in love with her.

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "There were some complication during the surgery, Elizabeth is in a coma."

" What?" Lucky yelled. "How could that happen?" he asked. "How did you let this happen? " he said, with anger in his voice.

"Don't talk to Robin like that."

Robin turned around and looked at Patrick. "It's fine, Patrick. Lucky is upset right now." Lucky sighed, as he looked at Robin. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that, I know it is not your fault. So tell me what happened?" Lucky said, as he tried to calm himself down.

"During the C- section, Elizabeth lost a great deal of blood; her body is trying to recover from that."

"How soon until she wakes up?"

"I wish I could tell you. We don't know." Suddenly Lucky realize he didn't ask about his son or daughter. "What about my son or daughter, is…"

"Your daughter is holding on." Robin replied. "She's in NICU." Lucky walked away as fast as he could.

77777

Lucky stood outside the NICU. He looked at all the babies, fighting for their lives. He then saw his daughter. A nurse came out of the room. "Officer Spencer, your daughter is holding on. Do you want to see her?"

"Is that alright?"

The nurse nodded. "Most definitely is, she needs to know her daddy is here. She is very small. You can sit down next to her and talk to her." Lucky nodded, as the nurse put on a gown for him. "Take your time," she said, as he walked into the room.

Lucky grabbed a chair and sat down next to his daughter. "It's your daddy here. " He stared at his daughter, and looked at how small she looked. This shouldn't have happened.

"I'm sorry, little one. I'm going to make everything better, but you need to do something for me, you need to keep on fighting for me." Tear started to fall down his cheeks. "You look so much like your mom. She's beautiful like you. I love your mom so much, I will always love her, but I just can't be with her."

"Your mommy will come and see you as soon as she wakes up. She is such a great mom, you are lucky to have her as your mom. You have a brother and a sister, who will be so happy to know that you are here, so you have to keep on fighting for them. You need to fight for our family."

Emily stood in the doorway. "So you do still love her" Lucky looked up and saw her. "I'll always love her, Emily. "

"She's in a coma, Lucky. Just forgive her and become a family."

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not. I can't think about this right now." He looked at his daughter. "Auntie Emily is here to see you. Daddy will be back as soon as he can." Lucky said, as he headed out of the room.

7777

Lucky was walking towards Elizabeth's room, when he saw Jason sitting by her bedside. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jason looked up. "I heard about what happened to her. I just wanted to see how she is doing." Lucky walked up to him. "You are not allowed anywhere near Elizabeth. You are the reason that my whole family is in trouble. Just tell me where Laura is."

Jason shakes his head. "I'm doing it for her safety. You have to understand that all I'm doing is trying to keep my daughter safe. I know you would do the same thing for your kids. I hear that you have a daughter."

"I have two daughters." Lucky yelled. 

"Laura is my child, don't you forget it." Jason yelled. "I will keep her as long as I feel that she needs to be protected."

"You're not legally her father, remember."

"You wouldn't arrest me." Jason said. "Like you said I would do anything for my kids, if it meant arresting you for kidnapping her."

"Now get out of here." Lucky yelled. "Tell Elizabeth that Laura is fine, and as soon as she is better, she can see her." Jason said, as he headed out of the room.

"Get out. "

Lucky grabbed the chair and sat down next to Elizabeth. "I saw our daughter just a few minutes ago, she is so small, but very beautiful just like her mother. I told her that she has to fight to survive. I'm going to tell you the exact same thing. I can't lose you, Elizabeth. You are everything to me, I still love you. I will always love you," he said, as he placed his hand on her chest.

9999

Lulu Spencer had just arrived back in Port Charles, she had been gone for nearly two months. She left Logan after realize that she didn't love him anymore, and it was definitely a bad break- up. She didn't even tell her brothers or her father where she was, she just left town. She was definitely more like her father than she could ever imagine. She now understands why he left town all the time.

As she walked into her apartment, she saw that Logan was standing in the doorway. "I've been trying to call you."

"I told you to leave me alone."

"It's about Elizabeth

" Elizabeth" Lulu asked, with this confused look on her face, as she started to go through her purse for her keys.

"Laura is in a coma, and I just heard from Scott that Elizabeth just had her baby and is in a coma."

"I don't believe you." Lulu yelled. He stared at her. "I wouldn't lie about this."

Lulu then found her cell phone and saw how many missed calls she missed from her family. " I just thought they were wondering where I was."

"What happened to Laura?" she asked with this concerned look on her face.

"You k now that Jason Morgan is Laura's father, don't you?" She nodded. "I knew that many years ago, don't tell me that Lucky knows."

He nodded. "Jason was with the kids at park, and someone came and shot at him and Laura got shot. Se has been in a coma since." Lulu collapsed into Logan's arms. "I need to go and see my family." Lulu said, as she started to shake.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." he said, as he held onto her. She let go out his grip. "Thanks for telling me, I should go to the hospital now."

"I'll take you."

Lulu nodded. She stared at him. "Don't think this change anything between us."

"Of course not."

99999

"This is your baby sister?" Lucky said, as he held Cameron, so he could see his sister through the window. He thought by bring him here that it would helped him, but it didn't. He put Cameron on the ground, and kneeled down next to him. "I know that you are scared about what you saw, but everything is okay now. You're safe with me. "

"C...o...m...i...n..." That is all that Cameron said, and then went silent again. Lucky put his arms around Cameron. "I love you, buddy."

"Lucky." 

Lucky turned around and saw his sister. He put his arms around her. "I heard that you are having a rough time of it. I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"You're here now." he responded. "Cameron," Lulu said, as she put her arms around him. Lucky looked at his sister. "A lot has happened lately that you need to know about, let me take Cameron to Audrey first and then we will talk about it."

She nodded. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." she said, as she walked away from him. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number "Cooper, I need to see you at the hospital. I got a little assignment for you to do. I need you to find my daughter."

To be continued.

Author's Note: Lucky doesn't work for the police anymore, he and Cooper are private investigators. I'll explain that in the next chapter.

Do you want to see more Georgie/Spinelli, Logan/Lulu and Cooper/Maxie in the upcoming chapters? Lucky and Elizabeth will still be the main couple in the story though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Love Is Still There

Lucky had just said goodbye to Cameron and Lulu, and was now waiting for Cooper to show up.

It has been two years since he and Cooper become private investigators, with Mac still as their boss, just not at the police force anymore. Lucky still remember the day that Mac came to him with the idea, Lucky wasn't sure at first, but Elizabeth got him to see that it would be a good choice for their family, there were less risks that he could get hurt.

Lucky stared at Elizabeth, lying in the hospital. He walked over to her bedside, and sat down. "I need you to wake up, Elizabeth. I need you to fight for us. Please don't leave me. Cameron, Laura and your new little daughter needs you. See I was right I knew that we were going to have another daughter,"

"Lucky..." Lucky turned around and saw Cooper standing in front of him. Lucky stood up and walked over to him.

"Thanks for coming,"

"So explain to me what you meant about finding Laura?" he asked. Lucky walked towards the waiting room, and sat down, and Cooper sat down as well. "Jason took Laura away from the hospital, we have no clue where he took her. "

"What?" Cooper asked with this confused look on his face. "How did that happen?"

Lucky shakes his head. "He told me that he took her to keep her safe from his enemies." Lucky took a deep breath. "I want to be out there looking for Laura, but I can't. I can't leave Elizabeth or my new baby alone, they need me."

Lucky looked out the window. "Elizabeth went into labor and had to have a c- section now and now she is in a coma. Cooper looked at Lucky with this concerned look on his face. "Is…"

"The baby survived, but she is very small and is in critical condition," Lucky responded with sadness in his voice. "You are the only one that I trust. I need you to do this for me."

"Of course I will. If there is anything else that you need me to do," Lucky nodded. "Thank you. "

"How's Cameron doing?" Cooper asked. Lucky sighed. "He still won't talk. I got him to talk for a bit and then he just goes silent. Cooper placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to find your daughter." Cooper said, as he stood up.

"And find out who sent that letter to both me and Sam about who Laura's real father is." Lucky said,

" I will, " Cooper said, as he walked away from Lucky.

There was a knock at the door and Sam walked over to the door and opened it and Cooper Barret was standing in front of her. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sam asked, as she walked over to the couch. "I need to talk about where Laura is." Sam looked at Cooper with this surprised look on her face.

"You don't know do you?" he asked. "Jason took Laura away from the hospital and is not telling anybody where she is."

Sam stood up. " Of course, I know that. He told me that Elizabeth said that it was okay. I don't know where she is though," Sam said, trying hard to not let on that she didn't know. "If that is all you need to know."

"For now. If you know where Laura is, just tell Lucky. He's worried sick about his daughter."

"She's Jason's daughter, not Lucky." Sam said, firmly.

Cooper glanced at Sam. "Not legally, Sam. "Sam stood up, and looked at Cooper. "Elizabeth was the one that lied for many years, if Jason thought it would be safer to move Laura somewhere else then that is what he should do."

"I can see that I'm not getting anywhere with you." Cooper said, as he walked out of the lakehouse. Sam waited until she knew Cooper was gone before she dialed her cell phone. "Jason, I need to see you now. "

Lucky walked into the hospital nursery and saw Bobbie, sitting next to his daughter. He walked into the room. "Bobbie." She turned around and smiled. "Your daughter is amazing. She's going to make it. She is a fighter like her parents. How's Elizabeth doing?"

"She's still in a coma. I wish there was something I could for her. I can't just sit and do nothing. I need to be doing something."

"I know exactly what you can do, Lucky. See that little girl right there; she needs her daddy right now. She needs to know that you are here, just like Elizabeth needs to know that there is something to fight for. "

"But I need to be out there looking for Laura. "

"You can't be doing everything," Bobbie said, with a laugh, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You look exhausted when was the last time that you slept?"

"I can't even remember," Lucky said, as he walked towards his daughter. Bobbie sighed. "You're not going to be any good to Elizabeth or your kids if you are exhausted, you need sleep. I'll stay with Elizabeth."

"I can't let do that."

Bobbie's pager went off. She looked at it. "I have to get this. Just remember what I said."

" I will." Lucky said, as he hugged his aunt. "Thanks for coming by." She smiled. "Of course I would. "she said, as she walked out of the room. Lucky grabbed a seat, and looked at his daughter. "You know you really need a name. I can't just call you baby all the time, can I? "he said, with a laugh.

"Your mom was always good at picking out names. I can't pick out your name without her, it just wouldn't seem right. But we can pick out a nickname for you, how about peanut? When your mom was pregnant with you, she always craved peanuts and ice cream. I know that is very weird," he said, with a smile, as he started to tell his daughter stories about her mom.

Sam was waiting for Jason at the lake house, she needed to know if Cooper was telling her the truth. Did Jason lie to her again? There was a knock at the door, she opened the door. "

"Is everything okay with Erin?" Jason asked, as soon as Sam let him into the lakehouse. "

She stared at him; she didn't want to think that he was lying to her again. "Erin is fine. Cooper came to ask me if I knew where your daughter was. It seem like she has left the hospital and Cooper is assuming you of taking her. That is not true is it?"

"Yes it is, Sam. I needed to keep her safe." Jason said, as he moved towards her. "She wasn't safe there."

"What about your other daughter, do you remember her, or do you only care about your first born?" Sam yelled, with so much anger in her voice. So many emotions were going through her mind at that moment, anger, disappointment and sadness. How did Jason and I end up like this?

"Of course, I care about you and Erin. I love you both. "She sighed. " You just don't love us enough to keep us safe." Suddenly Erin started to cry. Sam walked away from Jason, and walked into the room, and picked Erin up from the crib. "Shh... it's okay, Erin. Mommy's here."

Jason placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have bodyguards watching over you and Erin. You are safe."

"Why couldn't you do that for Laura too? Why did you have to take her to the safe house? Why is that you care more about Elizabeth and your baby with her than you do with me. "Sam asked, as she held Erin in her arms.

He touched Erin's face. "I love our family, but you have to understand that I'm going to take care of my other daughter too. I know you hate Elizabeth, but she is always going to be a part of our lives."

Sam walked over to the playpen and placed Erin in it. "I know that. But why did you feel like you had to lie to me again?" He looked at her. "I didn't lie to you."

"No, Jason, you just didn't tell me what you were doing. It's the same thing. Just leave and go be with her, I know that is what you have wanted for many years. Just leave now!" she yelled. He glanced at her. "I love you, Sam."

"You love me so much that you just keep lying to me right?" Sam said, as she walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at her. "I…"

But before Jason could say anything, she stopped him. "Just go, Jason. "

Jason then walked out of the house, Sam stared at him as he walked away and she wondered if this was end of them.

The next day,

Maxie walked down the stairs and saw that Cooper was still where she left him last night. "Coop," she said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked. He turned around and saw Maxie. He smiled at her slightly. "Not much."

She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "I missed you last night." She then leaned over and kissed him. "You can make it up to me though," He smiled at her with a grin. "What exactly are you talking about?"

But before he could kiss her, his phone went off.

"Don't get it," Maxie said, as she took his shirt off. "I have to, "Cooper said, as he got up from the couch and grabbed his cell. Maxie grabbed his shirt and handed it to him. He mouthed the words thank you to her. She nodded, as she went into the kitchen to make herself something to eat.

She felt Cooper's arms around her. He whispered to her. "We'll finish what we started earlier later,." She turned around and stared at him. "You're trying to find who hurt Laura are you?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Of course not."

A baby started to cry. "I'll go and get her," Cooper said, as he walked towards the nursery.

"I'll try and not be late tonight." he said, as he grabbed his jacket and left the house.

He hated lying to Maxie, but he had to keep his family safe, especially if what he found out was true. He couldn't let anything happen to Maxie or his daughter.

Maxie walked into Kelly's and saw Sam with Erin sitting waiting for her. "Where's little Jess?" Sam asked. "Mac is looking after her this afternoon. You sounded pretty upset on the phone, so I thought maybe we can go shopping. You know shopping always helps me."

"Not today, I have to take Erin to see the doctor, "Sam said.

"We are going to have to start her young. " Maxie said, with a laugh. "You should see what I brought Jessica yesterday," A waitress came and took their order. "So tell me what's wrong?"

"Jason lied to me. " Maxie looked at her friend. "Was it about Elizabeth?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "He took Laura away from the hospital and didn't tell anybody about it, including me. I love him, Maxie, but I don't know if it is worth it anymore, if Elizabeth is who he wants than why should I stop it?"

"That is not the Sam that I know, the Sam that I know would fight for what is hers. You definitely wouldn't let a perfect angel like Elizabeth win." Maxie said with sarcasm.

"I thought you and Elizabeth were best buddies now, "Sam said, laughing.

"I only pretend for Cooper." Maxie said with a laugh. "I still can't stand her, she still thinks that she can't do anything wrong."

"I knew that there was a reason that you were my friend," Sam said, with a smile.

Later,

Maxie and Sam were walking to their cars when Maxie turned to Erin. "You tell your mommy to fight for your daddy." Sam laughed as she looked at Maxie. "I don't know what I'm going, but I'm definitely not going to let her win."

Sam hugged Maxie as they got to her car. "Next time you need to bring Jessica with you."

"I will. " Maxie said, as she walked away from Sam.

Later that evening,

Georgie was sitting on the couch waiting for Spinelli to come home. She knew if anybody could help, he was the one. She heard him opening the door. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Sweet one, why are you looking so upset, is something wrong with the baby?" he asked as she opened the door, and he walked inside. She shakes her head. "Lucky needs your help."

Spinelli took his jacket off and placed it on the chair. He then sat down next to her. "What do you mean? "he asked with his curious look on his face.

"Cooper came to see me this afternoon asking if you knew where Jason was keeping Laura." Spinelli nodded. " What happened to Laura?" Georgie glanced at Spinelli. "I know that you know where she is."

"I can't tell you,"

She stood up and walked over to him. "Don't you think Lucky deserve to know where she is? Do you think that is fair that he is kept from his daughter,"Georgie yelled.

"If Jason thinks this is what he needs to do then that is what he should do."

"I'm not asking you what Jason thinks. I'm asking you, what do you think?" Georgie yelled with anger in her voice. But she already knew the answer, whatever Jason believed, Spinelli believed as well.

"The whole world knows that Laura is Jason Morgan's kid. Do you know how many enemies Jason has? It doesn't matter if he is in the mob or not, his enemies will still use his daughter."

"Then do the right thing and tell the police, they can keep her safe. I'll go and talk to Mac, he will keep her safe," Georgie said.

He turned around and stared at her. "I can't do that. I can't betray Stone Cold's trust, not even for you." Georgie sighed, as she walked up the stairs, and walked into the bedroom. Spinelli followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked. She turned around. "I'm going to spend the night with Maxie. I need to sort some things out." He walked up to her. "Don't leave, Georgie."

"I have to, "she said, as she started to put some clothes inside the bag, and walked out of the apartment.

Lucky was sitting by Elizabeth's bedside when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Cooper standing in the doorway. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, as he walked out of the room.

"Did you find where my daughter is?" Lucky asked.

Cooper shakes his head. "But I did find out who send those letters to you and it's not good, Lucky. I think we have a mob war coming. I think the letters were sent to make Jason distracted."

"Who sent those letters?" Lucky asked.

Cooper sighed. "Claudia Zacchara,"

To be continued

Author's Note: My muse decide to take this story somewhere different than I first planned. Sometime you just have to listen to what your muse wants to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Love Is Still There_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Lucky couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Cooper nodded.

"How long did you know this?" he asked.

"Just a few days. I had to be sure before I told you."

Lucky stood in the doorway. "If I had only stayed instead of leaving, I could have found this information out sooner and my whole family wouldn't be destroyed as we are now."

Cooper placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "None of this is your fault."

Lucky turned and faced Cooper. "What do we know about the Zaccharas?" he asked.

"Claudia is the mob boss; she took over for her dad after he died in a shootout. Her brother Johnny is her enforcer."

"So she is after Jason because he left the mob" Lucky said, sighing. "My daughter got into the middle of this because her father is Jason Morgan. So what are we going to do about this?"

"Not us Lucky. " Cooper said, looking at him. "Your family needs you right now. Cruz and I will deal with this."

"No, Cooper. This is my family we are talking about. The Zaccharas hurt my family for the very last time. "

Cooper stared at his partner. "You are starting to sound like Jason Morgan."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, but we need to end this before they start a mob war."

"How are we supposed to do that, Lucky?" Cooper asked.

"I have no clue," Lucky said, sighing. "But my family depends on me to keep them safe," as he walked back into Elizabeth's room and touched her face. "I couldn't keep my family safe before, but I'm going to do it now. Find Jason and tell him to bring my daughter back here. I need my family where I can see them."

Cooper nodded, then walked out of the hospital room. Lucky grabbed a seat and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm going to make everything right for you and our kids. Just wake up. Please just wake up."

&

Maxie opened her door with Jessica in her arms and saw her sister sitting on the couch crying. "Georgie, what did he do to you?" she asked.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Georgie asked.

Maxie looked at her sister. "I'm just going to put Jessica in her crib."

Georgie nodded as she touched her stomach and whispered, "I don't know what to do. I love your daddy, but we are two different people."

"Talking to your stomach again?" Maxie asked, as she walked up to her sister.

Georgie turned around and looked at her sister. "I don't know if I can marry Spinelli."

Maxie sat down next to Georgie. "You need to start from the beginning."

"We had an argument about Lucky's right to know where Laura is. I think that Lucky deserves to know where she is, but Spinelli thinks that Jason is doing what he thinks is right."

Maxie placed a hand on Georgie's shoulder. "You aren't always going to agree about everything, little sis. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't marry him. "

Georgie laughed. "When did you grow up, sis?"

Maxie laughed, "I don't know." Georgie started to cry. "It's not only about that, Maxie. It is about our life together. It is how we see things. I see things straight forward. He only sees things as Jason does."

"You knew that when you started dating him," Maxie responded.

Georgie smiled slightly at her sister. "You're supposed to make me feel better."

Suddenly Georgie's cell phone rang; she knew by the caller ID that it was him.

"Aren't you going to answer it? You know it is him," Maxie asked.

"I can't talk to him right now. I need to figure out what to do about everything."

Maxie wrapped her arms around her sister. "You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. You can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks," Georgie said as she walked towards the guest room.

Maxie waited until her sister was out of the room before she dialed his number. "Spinelli, I want to see you now. It's about my sister."

Maxie then hung up the phone and walked towards the guest room. "Georgie, can you look after Jessica for a bit?"

Georgie turned and looked at her sister. "Of course."

"You're not going to talk to Spinelli are you?" Georgie asked, knowing her sister well enough.

Maxie shook her head, "Of course not."

Georgie didn't really believe her sister, but she didn't feel like fighting with her tonight. "Okay, take your time. I haven't seen my niece for a while."

Maxie smiled as she grabbed her jacket and purse and left the apartment.

77777

Spinelli was waiting at his and Georgie's apartment for Maxie to show up. _What if something happened to Georgie? He couldn't lose her_, he thought to himself. He then heard a knock at the door and saw Maxie standing in front of him.

"Is Georgie okay?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Why would you care?" Maxie asked.

He stared at her. "I love your sister."

Maxie walked into the apartment. "If you love her so much, then why is my sister at my house crying about you?" she asked.

"We had a fight."

"Spinelli, it is more than a fight. My sister isn't sure she wants to be with you anymore. I think you need to listen to her and just leave her alone. You're in the mob. I don't want my sister or my niece or nephew to get hurt."

"I'm not in the mob anymore. I just help Jason with the coffee business now," Spinelli responded.

"I might not like Elizabeth Webber but her kids got hurt because of Jason. Supposedly he wasn't in the mob anymore and they still hurt his kid. I don't want this to happen to Georgie. Just do the right thing and leave her alone."

"I can't do that Maxie."

Maxie moved towards him. "You will."

"Does Georgie know that you are here?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You're not going to tell her."

He sighed at Maxie. "I love your sister and I'm not going to give up."

Maxie sat down on the couch. "I could get you something you have wanted for a very long time."

He stared at Maxie. "What exactly would that be?"

"If you leave my sister alone, I'll get Lulu to notice you."

Spinelli stared at Maxie. "You are still the same person that you were five years ago, aren't you? I don't want Lulu. I only want Georgie."

There was a knock at the door. Spinelli walked over to the door and saw Cooper standing there. "Are you here to get me to stay away from Georgie too?"

Cooper shook his head. "I'm here to get my wife before she does something really stupid."

Maxie turned around and smiled at her husband. "I was just telling Spinelli to stay away from my sister."

"I can still do the deal that I told you or I could get Cooper to arrest you for many different crimes," Maxie said to Spinelli.

Cooper grabbed Maxie's arm. "We are leaving now."

"I'm not finished with him."

"Yes you are," Cooper said as he dragged his wife out of the apartment. "What do you think you were doing, Maxie?" he asked.

"My sister is at our house crying because of him. I just had to tell him to leave my sister alone."

He stared at his wife. "You know I love you, but sometimes you do really stupid things. How is your sister going to feel when she finds out what you offered Spinelli?"

"She's not going to find out."

He sighed. "Your sister knows you came to talk to Spinelli. Why do you think I'm here? She told me to come and get you before you did something stupid."

"I was just trying to help."

Cooper placed a hand on Maxie's shoulder. "Sometimes it is better when you don't help," He said as they headed out of the apartment.

7777

Lucky was sitting by Elizabeth's bedside when Lainey Winters knocked on the door. "How's she doing?" she asked.

"Still the same," he said as he stood up. He glanced at Lainey. "How did Cameron do in his session today?" he asked.

"He's still not talking much. I was able to get a few things out of him today. I told Audrey to call me if anything changes with him. He needs all of you at home with him. He needs to get back to a normal routine."

Lucky nodded. "I know. I just can't leave my daughter or Elizabeth by themselves."

She nodded. "I know. That is why I think the next session you need to come with Cameron."

"I'll do anything for my son. If you think that will help, I'll be there," Lucky responded.

"I'll give you a call," Lainey said as she left the room.

Lucky nodded as he walked back towards Elizabeth's bedside.

"Lucky."

"Did you forget something?" he said, as he turned around and came face to face with Jason.

"Where's my daughter?" Lucky asked as he stood up and walked towards Jason.

"All I can tell you is that she is at one of my safe houses."

"I need her with me more now than ever. I know who sent that letter to both me and Sam. It was none other than Claudia Zacchara." Lucky could tell by the look on Jason's face that he actually had no clue about this.

"Yes, it was none other than the biggest mob boss in the world. I don't want a mob war happening here. So you tell me where Laura is, so I can keep her safe."

"You really think I'm going to do that?" Jason responded. "I'm the only one that can stop this mob war from happening. I'm keeping my daughter safe. She has doctors with her. She has just woken up from her coma," Jason responded. "That is why I'm here."

For a moment Lucky didn't care about anything but his daughter. "How is she doing?" Lucky asked.

"She is doing as well as can be expected."

"I want her to come home with me. She needs her daddy," Lucky responded.

Jason stared at Lucky. "When the danger is over, she can come home, but for now, she's staying where she is. You can phone anytime. You can even visit, but I can't move her. She is safe where she is."

"Then I'm going to have to arrest you," Lucky said with anger in his voice.

"You won't do that, Lucky. If you want Laura safe, you won't do anything," Jason responded.

Lucky stared at Elizabeth in the bed and knew exactly what she would want him to do. "Okay, Laura can stay where she is on one condition, you tell me exactly where she is, and I can visit her whenever I want."

"Okay," Jason responded. He dialed the phone and handed it to Lucky.

"Hello?"

A quiet tiny voice was heard through the phone. "D..a..d..d..y..?"

There were many emotions going through his head at that moment. His daughter was awake. "Yes, it's Daddy," he said as a tear fell down his cheek. "I love you. Mommy loves you too. She is sleeping right now."

A few minutes later, he handed the phone to Jason. "I want to see Laura now."

"Not tonight Lucky, she needs her rest. You can see her tomorrow. I'll call you with the details."

Lucky was about to protest, but he didn't want to upset Jason. "Okay," Lucky said as he moved back towards Elizabeth's bedside. Jason quietly left the room.

99999

Claudia Zacchara stood in her office, and stared at the pictures in front of her.

"So tell me again, who they all are," she asked her brother Johnny.

"Jason and Sonny you already know. Jason has two main women in his life, his girlfriend Sam McCall and Elizabeth Webber. They are both mothers of his kids. Then there is Lucky Spencer. He is married to Elizabeth and wants to know who hurt his family. Then we have Cooper Barnett who is Lucky Spencer's partner. And this is Cooper's wife Maxie Jones."

"Who are these two other people?" she asked.

"They are Damian Spinelli and Georgie Jones. Damian used to work with Jason before he quit the mob." Claudia paced around the room.

"I think it is time for Port Charles to meet the Zaccharas. When we are done with Port Charles they will never know what hit them."

"I understand about Jason and Sonny but why the others?" he asked. Claudia stared at her brother. "You were always the sweet one. This is the mob business we are talking about. We don't care who gets in our way as long as we get what we want."

&

"So guess what Elizabeth? Laura woke up this evening. I told you that everything would be okay. You just need to wake up so we can be a family. I went to see our other daughter, she is holding on. She is strong like you. Just wake up, so we can work things out. I'm sorry that I left before. I promise that I will work on us if you just wake up. Please."

She then started to cough.

Lucky runs out of the hospital room. "Someone get a doctor. My wife is waking up."

To be continued.

Author's Note: I posted a poll in my author profile about what story you want me to update next. Feel free to vote!


	7. Chapter 7

The Love Is Still There

Chapter 7

Lucky waited in the waiting area as Patrick was checking Elizabeth out. _She was awake, everything was going to be okay _he thought to himself.

Robin walked up to Lucky. "I heard the great news that Elizabeth is awake."

Lucky nodded. " Patrick is with her right now. "

Patrick then walked up to Lucky and Robin. Lucky stood up as quickly as he could.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"As good as can be expected. She's asking for you and her kids."

"Can I go and see her now?" Lucky asked anxiously.

"Just for a bit," Patrick responded.

Lucky nodded, as he headed towards Elizabeth's room.

He walked into her room; she looked at him and spoke softly. " Luc..k.. y.."

He walked over to the bed. "I'm so happy that you are awake, you had me worried there."

"What happened, Lucky? " she asked, quietly. He looked at her as he grabbed her hand. "You just woke up, you need to rest."

"I want to know what happened!" Elizabeth shouted.

He looked at her. "You collapsed and you and the baby were in danger. They had to do a c -section." Lucky responded.

She stared at him as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I lost our baby," she screamed.

"Shh…. " Lucky said, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't lose our baby, our daughter is holding on. I just went to see her earlier."

"Daughter?" Elizabeth said, as her eyes lit up.

He smiled. "She is beautiful like her mother. I haven't named her as I wanted us to do that together. What about Laura and Cameron?"

Lucky sighed. "Cameron is at home with your mom, still not talking. Good news, Laura is awake."

"That's amazing news," Elizabeth said, as she tried to get up. Lucky stopped her. "No, you don't get out of this bed."

"I need to see Laura. "

Lucky didn't want to upset her.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"I want to see Laura now!"

"The last thing I remember is that Jason took her. Does he still have her?" Lucky didn't answer, but Elizabeth knew what he was going to say.

Suddenly the machine started to go off.

Epiphany runs into the room. Epiphany pushed Lucky out of the way.

Lucky walked out of the room and just stood there. Epiphany walked out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Her blood pressure went up pretty high, she needs to stay calm and rest," Epiphany said, as she walked away from Lucky.

"Why are you just going to stand there?" a voice said.

Lucky turned around and saw Robin standing in front of him. "Elizabeth was asking me questions that we were making her upset, I don't think I should go in there. "

Robin placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure you didn't try and make her upset, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, go and see her."

Lucky nodded, as he walked into the hospital room. "Are you feeling better?' he asked.

She shakes her head. "I want Laura home with me."

"I know, it will happen, I promise," he said, as he smiled slightly at her as he sat down on the bed.

He grabbed her hand. "I will make everything right and then we can start on fixing on our family."

Elizabeth stared at Lucky. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to work on us. I want us to be a family." Lucky responded.

"You said that as soon as Laura is better that you are leaving me. Don't stay with me because of the kids. The kids don't deserve that."

"When you were in the coma, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I realize that I do want to work on us. I still love you."

"Please, Lucky just go." Elizabeth yelled. "You know as well as I do that we are over. Don't make this any harder than it has to."

Lucky sighed as he stood up.

He turned around. "I'm not giving up on us," he said, as he headed out of the hospital room.

&

The next day,

Georgie knew that she needed to go home to Spinelli and sort their problems out. She couldn't stay with her sister, even though that is what she wanted to do.

"Where are you going, sis?" Maxie asked.

"I'm going home."

Maxie walked up to Georgie. "Are you sure that you want to do that?"

"I do, Maxie. I know what you tried to do for me last night. Cooper wouldn't tell me the details, but I know that you tried to help me like the big sister you are, but this is for me to deal with. I don't need to you to do one of your schemes to make this better."

"I'm not like that, Georgie."

Georgie smiled slightly. "I'm your sister, I know you better than anybody else. But I still love you."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Georgie."

"I won't." Georgie said, as he hugged her sister. She then headed out of the apartment.

Georgie walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her. "Spinelli," she said, as she walked over to the table and saw that there was a note. She picked it up.

_Sweet, loyal one. _

_ Meet me at Kelly's at 3 O' clock._

_The Jackal_

She smiled slightly. Many people hate the way he talks and sees him as a freak, but nobody sees the side of the Jackal that she sees. She sees a totally different side of him. She knows the real reason that he is the way that he is.

She touched her stomach. "I love your daddy so much. I don't want to give up on him, but I don't know what to do,"

She grabbed the note and headed out of the apartment.

&

Jason walked into his penthouse and turned the lights on. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled. She moved towards him. "You know who I am. I'm Claudia Zacchara. You are going to give me everything that I want or I am going to have to hurt your family."

He pulled out his gun and aimed at her. "Not if I kill you first."

She laughed at him. "Do you really think that I'm an amateur at this? Do you really think that I want come to a meeting like this unprotected?"

"Boys," she yelled.

Five men came out of the kitchen area.

Jason looked at her. "You are in my home, I can kill you and get away with it."

"I have no doubt that you could kill me, but you will be dead before you even get towards the door. But Mr. Morgan, I'm not here to hurt you or your family."

Jason moved towards Claudia, but before he could get anywhere near her, one of her bodyguard moved in the middle of them. "Mr. Morgan, do you want me to kill you right here." the bodyguard said, as he pressed the gun into Jason's chest.

"Mark, we are not here to kill Mr. Morgan, all we want is Mr. Corohitos's territory. You can move to the side. I'm sure me and Mr. Morgan can have a conversation without killing each other."

"You shot my daughter; you can't get away with that." Jason yelled as he grabbed a hold of Claudia. Mark who had moved to the side, returned and grabbed a hold of Jason. He pushed Jason towards the wall and was about to hurt when Claudia stopped him.

"I don't think right now is the time to kill Mr. Morgan. Are you going to give me the territory or not?" she yelled.

"Like hell I will."

Claudia kicked him in the stomach. "Now that is not the answer. I'm giving you 24 hours to talk to your boss, and after that you are dead. But before I go, don't you want to answer me a question? Don't you want to know how I found out that you are the proud father of Laura Spencer? Well for that answer, you need to be nice to me. I just tell you that my computer nerd is much better than yours."

"And you know as well as I do, what happened that afternoon that Laura got shot. If it is anybody's fault, it is yours. Come on boys, let's get out of here, I think we used up enough of Mr. Morgan's time," she said, as she hit him in the stomach again.

She then turned to him. "Don't think that because I'm a woman that you are safe. I'm can be ruthless and evil as the rest of you. Maybe even worse. Your family isn't safe, Jason. You might want to keep an eye on them, or maybe it is already too late," she said, as she and her bodyguard left the penthouse.

As they left the penthouse, Claudia picked up her cell phone. "You know what you need to do. I don't want the kids hurt, they are off limits." she said, as she hung up the phone.

&

Lucky was about to see his other daughter when he saw Elizabeth sitting with her. He stopped and listened to her talk to their daughter. He sighed. He loves Elizabeth and he was going to do whatever he could to get his family back.

"Elizabeth,"

She looked up and saw Lucky standing in front of her.

"Lucky, I will be out of here soon and then you can visit with your daughter."

Lucky placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, don't do this to us. I know I made it hard for you earlier, but I want us to try.

She turned around and stared at him. "I can't do this right now, Lucky. My kids need me; I can't deal with you right now. I can't deal with your problems."

"Elizabeth, those kids are my family. I want us to work this out for the kids. I don't want to live without you. I love you, Elizabeth Spencer."

She stared at him. "Please just give me some space."

Lucky nodded, as he stared at his daughter. "She is growing stronger every day, Elizabeth. I think we need to think about a name for her. We can't call her peanut forever."

"Peanut?" Elizabeth said, with a laugh. Lucky nodded. " When you were in your coma, I need a name for our daughter, but I couldn't name her without you, so I picked peanut, because of how much you love peanuts and ice cream when you were pregnant with her.

Elizabeth sighed as she stared at Lucky. She was still in love with him, but she just couldn't stay married to someone just for the sake of the kids. She had to let him go, even if it was breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

"I've been thought of a name before everything happened. I just never got around to tell you."

"What name?" he asked.

"Audrina Lesley Spencer. She would be named after both of our grandmothers."

Lucky looked at their daughter. " I love it."

Suddenly tears started to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks.

"Elizabeth," he said, as he wrapped her in his arms. "She's going to be okay. She is getting stronger every day. She is just like her mother. You are the strongest person that I have ever met. "

He touched her face, she moved closer to him and leaned over and kissed him.

She knew that she should stop, but she couldn't.

"Excuse me, this is a hospital," Epiphany responded. "Not a hotel room."

Elizabeth looked up at Epiphany and blushed. "I know," she said.

"I need to take my patient back to her room. "

Lucky looked at Elizabeth and smiled at her. "I'm going to spend a little more time with Audrina"

Elizabeth nodded as they left the room. Lucky grabbed a seat and smiled at his daughter. " I think your mommy is still love me just as much as I love her. I will make sure that I get our family back together."

Georgie was walking down the pier when she heard some shouting and yelling. It took her a moment to figure out that one of the voice was Spinelli. He was getting more roughed up. She couldn't just stop there and let the man that she love get hurt.

She picked up her phone and dialed 911 and explained the situation. She waited until she was sure the man were gone before she walked over to Spinelli, who was beaten up pretty badly.

"Spinelli,'

He looked at her with this look on her face. "You shouldn't be here, they could come back."

"Shh…" she said, as she kneeled down. "I called 911, someone is on their way. "

He looked at her. " I love you…."

"I know," Georgie said, as she grabbed a hold of his hand. "I love you too," she said, as she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sleepy." Spinelli responded, as he started to close his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, just look at me."

A woman walked up to Spinelli and Georgie.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

Georgie looked up and nodded. "My boyfriend has been badly hurt."

"What a shame," Claudia responded with no regret at what she had just done to this man.

. "You know I'm sure whoever did this probably did this as a warning, so you tell your boyfriend to tell his boss that this is just the beginning of the war, and if I was you little girl, I think I would run as far as I could. You wouldn't want something to happened to you would you?" Claudia responded.

Georgie grabbed her phone and was about to dial when Claudia throw the phone in the water. "Georgie Jones, I heard that you are a very smart person, but that was not a smart thing to do. You don't want an enemy out of me. "

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but I don't want to make trouble. "

Claudia walked towards her, but before she could say anymore, she heard the sirens go off.

"Don't think this is over. Maybe you shouldn't have got engaged with someone from the mob." Claudia responded, as she walked away from Georgie.

Georgie stood in the waiting room as they were checking Spinelli out.

Robin walked out of the exam room and walked towards Georgie. "Spinelli is going to be fine, he has a concession and a broken rib, but he should make a full recovery. If you want to see him, you can."

Georgie sighed. "I can't….. I can't do this, Robin. When he wakes up, just tell him that I love him." Robin stared at Georgie. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Robin. Nothing is okay. "Georgie said, as she walked away from Robin.

&

Robin was in the nursing station when a woman walked up to them. "There is a woman bleeding in the bathroom."

Robin nodded, as she told the nurse to get a gurney, and walked towards the bathroom and looked in horror as she saw Georgie lying on the floor. Robin run towards Georgie.

"Georgie, what happened?" she asked with this scared look on her face.

"I don't know, Robin. I just felt weird. My baby. My baby. Is something wrong with my baby? I can't lose my baby, "she yelled.

"I can't, "she yelled.

A nurse then appeared with the gurney and helped Robin placed Georgie on the gurney. "Call Dr. Lee now!"

"Save my baby," Georgie screamed. Patrick appeared and helped Robin wheeled Georgie into an exam room.

"My baby."

"Georgie, you need to stay calm." Robin responded sternly. She was so afraid for her cousin, but she needed to stay professional.

"What do we have?" Dr Lee said as she appeared and saw that it was Georgie.

She turned to Robin. "You need to stay outside, while I look at my patient."

"No, let me stay with her. "

Dr. Lee looked at her friend and colleague. "You know that I can't do that, Robin. Just wait outside. I'll come and get you as soon as I have news.

Patrick looked at Robin. "I'll wait with you outside."

"I haven't called Mac or Maxie yet. They need to know. " Robin said, as she started to shake. Patrick grabbed a hold of her. " I'll give them a call. You go and sit in the waiting room.

"No I need to call them, "Robin said, as they walked out of the exam room, Patrick followed behind her.

"Robin, where's my sister?" Maxie yelled as her and Coop came towards her and Patrick who were sitting in the waiting area.

" Dr. Lee is still with her."

"I need to see her now!" Maxie yelled. "My sister needs me."

Cooper grabbed a hold of her . "Maxie, you need to stay calm. Where is he? Where is Spinelli? Why is he not here?"

"Spinelli was beaten up. Georgie found him and was with him when he got here."

Maxie sighed. "Are you telling me that Georgie is in this situation because of him? Did he get hurt because of the mob? Is my sister hurt because of the mob too?" Maxie yelled. "Where is he? What room is he in?"

Patrick turned to Maxie. "You need to calm down now, or someone is going to call security. You want to see your sister, don't you?"

Robin nodded. "Patrick is right, Maxie. I know you are worried, but doing this is not going to help Georgie."

Dr. Lee then walked towards them.

"How's my sister? How's the baby?"

Robin could tell by the somber look on Kelly's face that it wasn't good. "Dr. Lee, tell me about my sister."

Dr. Lee looked at Maxie. "I'm sorry, but your sister lost her baby."

To be continued!!

Previews for next chapter:

- Spinelli finds out about Georgie losing the baby and tries to comfort her, but she wants nothing to do with him

- Elizabeth and Lucky talk about their kiss


	8. Chapter 8

The Love Is Still There

Chapter 8

Maxie couldn't believe what she just heard. "You are wrong, Dr. Lee, my sister didn't lose her baby."

"I'm sorry, Maxie, she did."

"Tell me where Spinelli's hospital room is. I'm going to hurt him for doing this to my sister," Maxie yelled.

"Maxie, this is not his fault," Robin responded. "Of course it is, Robin. He's with the mob and you know that anybody who is in the mob something happens to them. Look at Elizabeth."

"Georgie is going need both you and Spinelli right now. "

"He's not going anywhere near my sister," Maxie yelled. " Tell me where my sister's room is,"

Cooper touched her arm. "Maxie, you need to calm down."

Maxie turned around and looked at Cooper. "Don't tell me to calm down,"

Cooper sighed at his wife, he knew Maxie well enough that there was no stopping her.

"She's in Room 3b, " Kelly responded as she showed Maxie where the room was.

Robin and Cooper both stared at each other and just sighed.

888

Her baby was gone. _This can't be true_, she thought to herself as she pulled the covers closer to her.

There was a knock at the door, and Georgie looked up and saw that it was her sister.

Maxie run towards Georgie's bedside and wrapped her arms around her.

Georgie then started to cry. "I lost the baby,"

"I know," Maxie responded. "I know," she said, as she tried to comfort her sister.

"Georgie," a voice said. She looked up and saw Uncle Mac. Mac came towards Georgie and hugged both Maxie and Georgie. "I'm so sorry…"

"This is my entire fault," Georgie cried.

"No, it's not," Maxie said. _It's Spinelli's_ she thought to herself.

Georgie lay her head down on the pillow. "I'm feeling a little tired,"

Mac nodded. "You get your rest," he said, as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Maxie stared at her sister. "I'm going to make sure that the person pays for doing this to you."

" …e" Georgie responded, but she had no energy to argue with her sister right now. She didn't care about anything right now. She just wanted to be by herself.

"Just leave, Maxie. Please just go. "she said, as she laid her head on the pillow. " But Georgie,"

"Just go,"

Maxie sighed as she looked at her sister. "I'm going to be the big sister and make this all better for you," she said, as she walked out of the room.

Cooper was standing outside of the room; Maxie wrapped her arms around him. "She seems so unlike herself, I'm going to make sure that I make this all better for her."

"Maxie, please don't do something stupid."

Maxie laughed. "Why would I do something like that?" she said, with a smile. " I just need to go and do a few things and then I'll be home."

Cooper grabbed a hold of her hand. " I know I can't stop you from doing anything stupid, but just remember that you have a family waiting for you. I feel sorry for Georgie, but doing something really stupid and probably dangerous is not going to bring the baby back."

"I know, Coop, but I'm the big sister I have to take care of my sister," Maxie said, as she leaned over and kissed Cooper. "I love you," Maxie said, as she walked away from Cooper.

44455

Lucky walked towards Elizabeth's room when he heard her screaming. He runs into her room and she was having a nightmare.

Lucky runs towards her side. "Elizabeth, it's me, Lucky. You're just having a bad dream."

"No," she screamed.

She then suddenly woke up. "Laura……" she screamed.

Lucky wrapped her arms around her. "Laura is fine, she's awake. She's with her dad."

"She was hurt so bad. I tried to save her, but I couldn't," Elizabeth said, as she cried.

Lucky stroke her hair. "It's ok, it was just a dream."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked.

He smiled at her. " Because I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We need to talk about what happened earlier."

"I know I made many mistakes, Elizabeth, but I want to start over. I want us to be a family all four of us."

Elizabeth sighed. "I wish we could, but we can't. I should have never kissed you. We aren't good as a couple. We hurt each other too much, "

"We won't this time," Lucky responded, looking at Elizabeth with this sad look in his face.

"I'm sorry, Lucky, but I think this is for the best. Please just go," Elizabeth responded.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm not giving up on us, Elizabeth. I won't. "

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it was Lesley with Cameron.

"Is everything ok?" Lucky asked, knowing that Lesley was looking after him.

"I'll let Cameron tell you,"

"Daddy…. Mommy…" Cameron said, running towards both Elizabeth and Lucky. There were tears fall down Elizabeth and Lucky's cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"They are happy tears," Elizabeth and Lucky both said at the same time. "Happy tears,"

33344

Spinelli walked into Georgie's hospital room.

"Georgie,"

She looked up and looked at him. He could tell that she had been crying.

He grabbed her hand, " I…." but before he could say anything, she moved her hand away from him.

"Get out of here now," she said.

"Georgie," he said, not sure what to say. "My baby is gone. My baby is gone because of you."

"I'm so sorry," Spinelli responded, as he tried to comfort her."We will get through this," he said, as he tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Just get out of here and leave me alone. I never want to see you again," she screamed as she touched her stomach. "I lost everything, Spinelli," she yelled, as she laid her head on the pillow.

He then kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ear. " I love you," he said, as he walked out of the room.

Spinelli then stood in the doorway and looked at Georgie crying and he wanted more than anything to help her, but he did this to her. He killed his baby because he used to be involved in the mob.

His baby was gone.

His baby was gone because of him. He was never going to show his son or daughter so many things, but now he was never going to do that. All because of him.

He was going to make this right for Georgie, if it was the last thing he would do.

5555

That evening,

Lucky was walking towards Elizabeth's room; he had taken Cameron home and spent some time with him. He was so happy that Cameron was talking again. Things were starting to look up for him. He knew that he and Elizabeth would sort everything out and they would be a family soon.

As he walked into the room, Elizabeth was on the floor. "What happened?" Lucky asked, as he helped her back into the bed.

"I... fell…"

Lucky looked into her eyes and could see that she was lying to him.

"Talk to me, Elizabeth. Who did this to you," he said, staring at the bruises on Elizabeth.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Lucky. If I tell you, you are going to do something about it, "Elizabeth responded.

He looked at her. "I'm the police, I need to know. Or I will call Mac and he will get someone else to ask you,"

"Claudia threatened me,"

Lucky sighed. He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to make sure that this ends once and for all." He said, as he started to walk away.

"Please, Lucky. Don't do this, I love you," Elizabeth responded. Lucky leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worried nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to do my job and make sure that our family will be safe," he said, as he walked of the hospital room.

55555

Cooper was walking past Kelly's when he saw Maxie chatting with a man. He knew exactly who that man was, it was none other than Johnny Zacharra. Maxie was playing with trouble, and he was so scared that he was going to lose her.

He walked into the diner and walked up to Maxie. "Maxie, who is your friend?" he asked.

She stared at him. "Cooper, I told you to leave me alone."

Maxie turned to Johnny. "This is my ex- husband, I was telling you about," Cooper realize exactly what Maxie was doing. He didn't think what she was doing was right or even safe, but he couldn't let anything happen to her, so he played along. "I just saw you in here and I thought you would like to know that I'm taking our daughter for this evening. I know it was your turn, but I haven't seen her for a while now. If you need to talk to your daughter before she goes to bed, just give me a call."

Maxie nodded, as Cooper left the diner.

"So tell me again what do you do?" Maxie asked. Suddenly her cell phone beeped.

"Sorry I need to get that," Maxie responded as she looked at her cell phone and it was from Cooper.

_Don't think I'm saying that what you are doing is right because it is not. Be careful, the Zaccahras are dangerous. I love you._

Maxie looked at Johnny. "How about we got to your place?" she said. He smiled at her. " Not tonight, but maybe we can meet tomorrow. I heard that there is a fall festival going on. I would love to see that."

"Sounds great," Maxie said, as she walked away from him.

7777

Maxie opened the door to the apartment and Cooper was sitting there. He run towards her, and wrapped his arms around her. "You're safe,"

"Coop, I needed to do this."

Cooper touched Maxie's face. " I love you for caring about your sister, but this isn't a game, Maxie. They are dangerous people."

" I know," Maxie responded, as she leaned over and kissed Cooper. "Please let not talk about this anymore, I'm home now,"

He smiled at her. "I'm your ex- husband, am I?"

"Never," Maxie responded. "You are actually stuck with me."

" Tomorrow , I'm going to the Fall Festival with Johnny, I will find information out about them; they will not get away with what they did."

Cooper sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. " It just so happens that I'm the police officer at that event."

"Coop,"

"No, really. This has nothing to do with you being with Johnny," Cooper responded, as he grabbed a hold of Maxie, and headed to the bedroom.

66666

Claudia sat in the office when Johnny walked into her office. "How are the plans?" she 555555

"I talked to Maxie tonight, it was so easy. I invited for the festival and she said yes."

Claudia walked over to the window. "This is going to be so fun. The Fall Festival is going to be a hell of an event. "

To be continued!!!

This is the beginning of the big event!!!! Wait to see what happens and who lives and who dies.


	9. Chapter 9

The Love Is Still There

Chapter 9

Maxie was watching as her daughter was sleeping in her crib. She couldn't believe that she was a wife and a mother. Things that she never thought that she would have or want.

That is why she has to do what she is doing because her sister lost her baby and she was going to make the people who did that to her pay.

"Maxie, don't do this," Cooper said, as he walked into the nursery and wrapped his arms around her.

Maxie turned around and sighed. "You can't stop me. I need to do this."

"Maxie, you have a family to think about. Don't be this stupid. I thought you grew up."

Maxie walked out of the nursery. "I thought you love me for who I am, but clearly you don't."

"Maxie," Cooper yelled. " I do. Would I have married you if I wasn't?"

"Now you are saying that you only married me because you thought I changed. "

Cooper touched Maxie's face. "Maxie, I love you for you. I love how you let people know exactly what you think of them and that is why I don't want you do this, Maxie. The Zaccharas are dangerous,"

" I'll be fine," Maxie said, as she leaned over and kissed him and walked out of the house.

5555

It didn't take Spinelli long to find information out about the Zaccharas. They killed his baby and he was going to make sure that they pay for that.

He stared at the gun in his hands.

They were going to pay if it was the last thing that he did. As he opened the door to walk out, Jason was standing in front of him. "Spinelli, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just leaving ," Spinelli said as he left the penthouse.

88888

Elizabeth was sitting in her hospital room when Lucky knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth,"

Elizabeth looked up and saw Lucky with Cameron. "Someone wanted to see you," Lucky said, as he smiled slightly at Elizabeth.

" Mommy." Cameron responded, as Lucky put him on the bed.

A while later, Cameron had fallen asleep in Elizabeth's arms.

Elizabeth turned to Lucky. " How's he really doing?"

Lucky grabbed a seat and looked at Elizabeth. "He'sstill having nightmares. He's still talking to me, so that is a start," Lucky responded.

She looked at Lucky and she then started to cry. " My kids are hurt because of me. I'm such a bad mother,'

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "You're not a bad mom; you made some bad choices, but who hasn't?" Lucky said, softly as he wiped the tears away from her.

"Elizabeth, I made a bad choice when I left you. I should have never done that,"

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "I hurt you a lot. I lied to you; you did what you needed to do. I s..t.." but before Elizabeth could say anymore, Audrey walked into the room. "It's time for me to take Cameron home,"

"I just saw Audrina, she's beautiful." Audrey responded, as she gently grabbed a hold of Cameron not wanting to wake him up.

"She is," Lucky responded. "Just as beautiful as her mom," Lucky said, as he stared at Elizabeth.

Audrey waved goodbye to both Lucky and Elizabeth and headed out of the room.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "Everything is going to be ok,"

"I wish," Elizabeth said, sadly. "Have you found anything about Laura?" she asked. " I want both of my daughters with me, "

" I know where she is, Elizabeth. But I can't bring her home." Lucky said.

"Jason has no right to take our daughter away just because there is danger. She is our daughter,"

Lucky sighed as he looked at her . "I know, Liz. I don't agree with what he did, if I could I would bring her home right now, but there is a mob war coming. I don't want her to get mess in it again."

Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand. " You're the best father that my kids could ever have."

Elizabeth started to yawn.

Lucky smiled at her. "I'll come by and see you later," he said, as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

88899

" You can't check yourself out of the hospital," Robin explained to Georgie. Georgie stared at Robin. " I can't stay in here. I can't,"

"You just lost your baby, you need to rest,"

"I will," Georgie said. Robin stared at Georgie and saw a different Georgie, one that was so exhausted and sad.

"Fine, but I'll be by to check on you as soon as I get off work," Georgie nodded, as she signed the forms and then headed out of the hospital.

Georgie's cell phone rang. She saw that it was Spinelli. She couldn't talk to him. She doesn't know if she will ever be able to talk to him again. She didn't know what she was going to do next.

She just needed to get away, she didn't know where, but she knew that she couldn't stay in his hospital any longer.

99999

"So is everything ready?" Claudia asked.

Her man nodded. "Everything is ready when you are,"

Claudia smiled at herself. Nobody thought that I could run this business as good as her father, but she was doing a better job than her father. "

"I think it is time that Port Charles knows who is the boss. What about Jason Morgan's daughter, do you have her?" she asked.

He nodded. "She is safe in the other room. We didn't hurt her. "

Claudia nodded. " Good job, boys," She then sat down in her chair.

"You have a visitor. An Officer Spencer,"

"Let him in," Claudia said.

Claudia smiled as Lucky walked into the room. "Officer Spencer, what a lovely surprise,"

"You need to stop this war; too many people have been hurt by this already."

"Are you talking about Jason's kid? It's a shame that she wasn't yours. She wouldn't be hurt by this. How did you found out again? That's right; it was me that told you. Your lying wife told you that it was true. Sometime things aren't always as they seems."

Lucky just shakes his head and walked out of the room.

99999

"You just move here right?" Maxie asked as she walked around with Johnny at the carnival. She had been doing this for nearly two hours, and so far, she got nothing out of him. Nothing about his family.

This was starting to feel like she had made a big mistake. Maxie then saw Cooper out of the corner of her eyes, she knew that he had been following her.

"Is that…"

Maxie leaned over and kissed Johnny. Johnny was shocked at what just happened.

"I have wanted you to do that for the last hour," Maxie said.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Maxie. " You should have said something," he said, as he pointed to another ride. "Let's go on that," he said.

888888

Spinelli followed Claudia, he didn't know why she would be going to a carnival, but tonight, he didn't care because he was finally going to make sure that she pays for everything that she did to Georgie.

Nobody hurt his Georgie and get away with it. Maybe Claudia didn't beat her up or anything like that, but she is still the reason that Georgie lost the baby.

Tonight he was going to go from a nerd to a hero.

999999

Georgie was walking towards the park when she heard a sound. It sounded like a firecracker going off. It wasn't until she got closer and closer, she realizes that it wasn't that, it was a gunshot.

She first saw Jason and then she realized that the shooting hadn't stopped. It just kept going and going. The panic and fear in the air was solid as people ran past her, people that she didn't know and some she did, who was desperate look for sort of shelter.

She just frozen there for a moment not realizing what was happening and knew that she needed to find shelter. She saw the carousel and run towards it, she charged at it, ducking down behind it.

She tried to listen to the sounds, trying to make out where exactly the shots were coming from. The sound carried and for a moment it was as if they were coming from every direction. She peeked around the carousel, flinching as a bullet flew into the dirt just a few feet away from her; it was so close to her that the mist of dust hit her in the face, making her eyes sting.

There was shouting coming from somewhere close; followed by more shooting.  
That is when she realizes that she knew those two voices; it was her sister and Spinelli.

88888

General Hospital  
"Thanks for taking me to see her," Elizabeth said, as she stared at Lucky. "I just need to see for myself that she was ok."

Lucky nodded, as he smiled at her. "I know, you do. She's getting stronger every day, Elizabeth. She will get to go home soon."

"With us… me, you, Cameron and Laura. One big family," Elizabeth responded.

"Are you saying that you want to try," but before Elizabeth could say anything, there was a big loud bang and everything went black.

A while later,

Elizabeth slowly starting to wake up. She didn't know what had happen. The last thing she remembers was Lucky taking her to see their daughter and then returning back to her room.

Her mind was so hazy; she was no where near her room or even in a wheelchair. She was lying on the floor, confused.

All she could see was a thick haze of smoke. Her first thought was Lucky. Where was he?


End file.
